marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Uncanny X-Men (2022)
The Uncanny X-Men is a 2022 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team X-Men produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is a reboot of the X-Men film franchise and the thirtieth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is directed by Anthony and Joe Russo, from a screenplay by the writing team of Christopher Markus and Steven McFeely. The Film stars Colin Firth, Taron Egerton, Jane Levy, Aja Naomi King, Michael Cera, Sam Claflin, Logan Lerman, Haliee Steinfeld, David Morrissey, Keira Knightley, and Paul Dano. The Uncanny X-Men ''was released in the United States in 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D on May 6, 2022. ''The Uncanny X-Men grossed over $880 million worldwide, making it the most successful X-Men film and the third-highest-grossing film of 2022. The film was universally praised by critics and audiences alike Plot Mutants were first discovered in the early years of history until up to the 1980s. Erik Lehnsherr, a powerful mutant with a traumatic past had dreams of changing the world and providing hope for mutants constantly abused and berated by society for their "gifts". So did his friend Charles Xavier: but they had different views, resulting in a end of a friendship and beginning of a war during a raging war between humans and mutants. Eventually, one incident changed history forever: mutants were erased from everyone's mind, and mutants no longer had their powers. They had all forgotten their previous lives as mutants, which was believed to be for the better. That all changed following the events of the Infinity War as the timeline changed and mutants remembered their past lives as well as gained their abilities again. Magneto and his allies plot to terrorise the world in revenge for how humanity have treated mutants even after a second chance happened. Meanwhile, Xavier is currently a professor and head of the Xavier's School for Gifted Children in Westminster County, New York: a prestigious boarding school home to "gifted" students who are actually mutants. Xavier's School was created years before the timeline change: following the "end of mutants", the school remained as Xavier had hopes to provide for the future of the world should mutants ever return again. With the Brotherhood causing chaos and terrorism worldwide, Xavier assembles a team of mutants to prevent the world from ending up in absolute chaos over mutants. Mutants wishing for peace have found new hope in the X-Men: both parties want peace, but different situations interfere as they have different demands. Will the X-Men save their race in time? Cast Colin Firth as Professor Charles Xavier / Professor X Taron Egerton as Scott Summers / Cyclops Jane Levy as Jean Grey / Marvel Girl Aja Naomi King as Ororo Munroe / Storm Michael Cera as Dr. Hank McCoy / Beast Sam Clafin as Warren Worthington lll/Angel Logan Lerman as Bobby Drake/Iceman David Morrissey as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto Keira Knightley as Raven Darkholme / Mystique Paul Dano as Mortimer Toynbee / Toad Brian Baumgartner as Fred Dukes / Blob Jai Courtney as Victor Creed / Sabertooth Nathan Jones as Cain Marko / Juggernaut